Ben Tennyson (2016 Series)
:Note: This is the Reboot version of Ben Tennyson, For his Prime Counterpart, See Here Ben Tennyson is the titular protagonist from the 2016 reboot series Ben 10, He was a normal ten-year-old kid until he found the Omnitrix, a powerful watch-like device that allows him to turn into ten different aliens. Though immature and clumsy, he uses the Omnitrix to stop evil, but that doesn't stop him from using it for his own personal needs. He is voiced by Tara Strong. Appearance Ben wears a black and green shirt with the number 10 on the top left corner, dark green cargo shorts, blue boxer shorts, black low profile sneakers, and white socks. His eyes are green, and his hair is brown. He wears the Omnitrix around his left wrist. Personality Ben is childish and cocky, and likes to have fun. He doesn't like to do lots of cleaning. His reckless behavior sometimes leads to consequences, such as Ben awakening the Hydromanders when splashing on Niagara Falls as Cannonbolt. Besides his childish behavior, Ben is heroic and caring, willing to help and save anyone in need. Ben is not into as many fandoms as Gwen, and usually teases her and geek culture. Despite his brattish and indifferent demeanor, Ben by far is anything but ignorant; having guessed straight away just what exactly child star Michael Morningstar truly is by just a few glances. Ben is afraid of squids, more specifically, tentacles. He has grown the courage to use them as Gax, but the fear is still there when he's a human. Ben can be bored very easily, and is not good with math. Biography Ben was born as the grandson of Max Tennyson. From six years of age, Ben was taken care of by his nanny, Penny. Her nanny was very overprotective, which caused Ben to feel uncomfortable in front of her. When he entered the school, Ben developed a phobia of tentacles due to a joke caused by Cash and JT in a play; where a tentacle falls on Ben destroying the stage, causing the laughter of the public and a great humiliation towards him. The Omnitrix At 10 years old, his grandfather took him on a summer trip with his cousin Gwen. As seen in Ben 10: Full speed, when Ben arrived with his grandfather Max and his cousin Gwen, the boy was only thinking of playing video games of the top rappers until Max removed his console. The grandfather orders him to collect wood for the fire, to which a renegade Ben obeys. While carrying the firewood to the Rustbucket, Ben saw how a meteorite fell to Earth. Out of curiosity, the boy goes to check, only to discover that it was a container or an alien clock (Omnitrix). The watch immediately adheres to your wrist. Frightened, Ben squeezes him to drag him off his wrist, but unintentionally activates the catalog and presses the button, causing it to transform into Fire. Once Ben realizes that being in flames was not affecting him, mysterious robots appear to destroy him. Fire defeats them with improvisation and immediately tells his family everything. From that moment, Ben would dedicate himself to fighting crime with the help of his family and his powers. Equipment The Omnitrix: A powerful device that allows Ben to transform into 10 different aliens with a variety of different skills and powers. Weaknesses Whenever the Omnitrix times out, Ben is left powerless unless he switches into a new alien form. In addition to gaining the selected alien's powers, he gains its weaknesses. The Omnitrix also mistransforms at times, sometimes choosing an alien not fit for the situation. Trivia * Ben Appears in Crossover Nexus in OK K.O. lets be heroes. External Links *https://ben-10-reboot.wikia.com/wiki/Ben_Tennyson Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Kids Category:Ben 10 Heroes Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Selfless Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Insecure Category:Protectors Category:One-Man Army Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Brutes Category:Loyal Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Parody/Homage Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Superheroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Big Good Category:Dimwits Category:Dimension Travelers